Epilepsy is presently characterized by at least two unprovoked seizures, although other definitions are evolving. It is currently estimated to affect 50 million people worldwide with 200,000 new cases diagnosed ever year in the United States alone. Current methods for diagnosing epilepsy are laborious and inaccurate. Differential diagnosis for epilepsy typically involves a neurological exam, patient history, neural imaging and electroencephalography (EEG). While EEGs are considered the most useful test in confirming a diagnosis of epilepsy, there are significant false positives from this test, and to a lesser extent, false negatives. Between 10% and 40% of people with epilepsy will have normal EEG results, even over several tests. The costs of the EEG may also not be understated, both in money and in time. No tests are available to determined imminent risk of seizure or risk of recurrence.